Necrons Reign
by Auramaster724
Summary: Accused with murder, Jose leads a life of crime, What happens when he finds 7 strange emeralds that teleport him to another world. Given with a clean slate how will he live, will he continue to lead down the wrong path, or can he open heart 2 everyone
1. From the begining starts a new

Hello everyone, this is the one and only auramaster724. Well I have to say my first story, "Necrons Reign", well its crap, sooooo, I decided to do a rewrite, a rewrite that will make sure to knock your socks off. Chapter 1is going to be somewhat similar to chapter 1 of Necrons Reign but with some twist and turns.

Thanks to

Renzo-uhchia

SonicXman

Nita1993

Moody1565

Silver Shields

Anthony3221

My friends Craig Allen, Tomas Thomson, Luis Ruiz, and Raymond Phoenix

And last to all of you readers who took the time to look at this story

Disclaimer: I only own Jose and Keith, SEGA owns sonic team.

Chapter 1

March 24, 2006, 4:32 pm

The image reflecting back on the mirror was one I didn't want to see; a medium size teenager around 16 gazed back with green emerald eyes, his hair was blonde with light blue highlights. He wore a dark blue navy shirt; his army camo shorts were basically jeans since they were about 2 inches away from his ankles. His black steel-toe boots reflected the light that was given off from a near by lamp. I walked up to a counter next to my bed and picked up my pocketknife.

"FUCKING BASTERD, WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE THEM"

I chucked the knife at the mirror causing it to shatter into pieces. The glass fell to the ground causing more shards to emit from the remains. The door behind me flung open, a middle-aged man with dark red hair entered the room, and he had a look of concern on his face. He wore black army camo jeans with a black muscle shirt, his dog tags bounced back and forth as he continue to scan the area. The middle aged man looked at the mirror then at me

"Jose, what the hell are you doing?"

I gave him a glare; I started to walk toward the door, ignoring the man. "Terry, shut up". I closed my eyes and walk past him, I could tell that his jaw just dropped from my comment since he doesn't take shit from anyone. I walked into the kitchen; I grabbed a bowl, box of lucky charms, and some milk. I walked over to the table and pour some into my bowl. I saw Keith walk into the room, his black hair looked grayish when it reflected off the light; he was wearing his usual, black jeans with a black shirt.

"Heard you got a crab up your ass" he scoffed

I chuckled at his greeting, he gave me a slight playfully punch and turned away. He walked over to a nearby stool and took a seat.

"Today's the day," he said calmly

I slowly took a bite of my cereal, memories from the past exploded in my mind; the scream of middle age women, next to her was a man in his early forties. There was blood all over the inexpensive carpet, to the right of the couple was a bulky stranger; this man had a bag full of belongings and a gun. A small 12-year boy with black messy hair could be seen hiding behind a nearby corner, his eyes, filled with tears as he saw the unexpected happen. The sound an AK47 fired off and blood filled every corner of my mind. At that moment Keith started to snap his fingers in front of me causing me to return back to the present.

I let out a death threaten growl as I turn and backhanded the bowl of cereal. At that moment terry walked into the room right when the bowl made contact with the wall, he looks at me, then at the bowl. I quickly get up and walk out the room; I could hear Keith arguing with Terry about if that were him, he would get grounded. I walk down the halls of the hideout; I open one door and took a step outside. Garbage, towers of garbage were all that could have been seen since the hideout was underneath a landfill. I walk over to were a dirty mattress on top of piles of garbage. I walk up and through myself causing dust to emit into the air

"Why…." I whisper

Tears fell down my cheeks; they were hot, as if they were just taken out of a pot of boiled water. The sun was starting to set, behind all this trash was a beautiful site of bright orange as the sun started to set. My eyelids became heavy, my head ached from all of the anger that was built up inside. I started to daze off, eventually everything became black and silent.

**FLASHBACK**

MARCH 24 2002

Gunshots filled the air, I didn't know what was going on, I heard mommy screaming for help. I got up from bed and rubbed my eyes, I walked out of my room and slowly headed down the stairs. There I saw it, daddy was on the floor, bleeding a lot while mommy kneeled besides him crying. A big man in a mask was standing beside them holding a gun. I could feel tears running down my cheeks. Mommy started to scream; the big man lifted up his hand and raised the gun to mommy's face. The shot rang through my ears; I could help to let out a small yelp as more tears fell down my face.

"Mommy…. Daddy…" I whispered as more tears fell down my cheeks.

The big man turned around and saw me. His look, it shocked me, I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe. He raised the gun at me, I my legs started to move on their own. I ran closer to the man; I tripped over my feet and bumped into him. The big man dropped his gun; I landed on my head and skid through the floor. I looked up and I saw the man running toward me. I started to crawl backward; I felt the grip of the gun as I crawled back. I picked it up and closed my eyes, I could hear the sound of the big man gulping; I felt something wet it my face. I opened my eyes and saw blood all over me as the man fell to the ground.

"Mo…mommy" I cried silently.

I crawled to mommy; she had worn her nightgown. I notice her gold necklace; I quickly grabbed it and shove it into my pocket. The door flung open and two more big mans came running in, one was fat and the other was skinny. They came running up to me; I was scared, I didn't know what to do except run. I threw the gun against the floor causing it to go off. I ran toward the back door, I heard the sound of a man yelping and a scream of "MAAAAAANNNNNNNYYYYYYYY, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" as I made my way through door.

The rain was pouring, I made my way to the streets, and I heard the sound of a car horn then…

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hey…HEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY" shouted a voice.

I opened my eyes to see Terry hovering over me. I slowly started to get up; he extends his hand in an offer to help me up. I grabbed it; he helps me up then gives me a look, he started to laugh out of the blue. "Jose" he said, "you always seem to show me your tops and today, oooooooh I could tell today is gonna be a day. His laughter filled the corners of the landfills, I saw Keith from the corner of my eye, and he was wearing a black trench coat. As Terry continued to laugh I saw Keith's eye twitch as he scuff.

"HEY ARE WE FORGETTING SOMETHING" he shouted

Terry stopped laughing and walked over to Keith. Terry raised his fist and impacted into Keith's stomach.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME"

Keith kneeled on the ground; he started to cough but nodded his head in a way to indicate that it won't happen again. Terry turned to me and was still serious

"Now today is the day, the Wong's on 9th street got a pair of lovely rare gems and I want you guys to go get em"

I started to scratch my head, Terry remembered something and started to laugh. "What?" I asked. Terry walked over and placed his hand on my head. He rubbed it vigorously and laughed harder

"You know Jose, I like your way you think of our work, you take the money and to make a challenge you take of your mask in front of the camera and give the piece sign, and now" he paused and laughed some more, "and Now you look like a banana that's been bruise pretty badly since you had to get the blue highlights too"

I grunted at his comment, even Keith was laughing at Terry's comment, both of them started to piss me off because one I don't like bananas and two I don't like blonde hair. I reached into my pocket and pulled one of my raptor.45 and shot toward the sky. Everybody stopped laughing and looked at me.

"NOW, ARE WE GOING TO DO THIS OR WHAT" I shouted

I saw Keith one the ground smiling for Terry to smash me in my stomach. Terry walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "He's right we got to get started". I saw Keith's jaw dropped as Terry continued to talk about the mission. Terry mentions that Keith and me had to go to the garage. Keith stood up and entered into the hideout, I followed behind him making turns of left and rights.

"Ok load" Keith said coldly

I almost laughed at him; I could tell that he was pissed at me because of the little accident with him shouting at Terry. Keith entered the driver's seat of the mustang while I took the back seat for myself. He started the car and we were off. Keith started to drive through the landfill taking the secret exit. He hooked a headset onto his ear; I could hear Terry yelling at him stating why couldn't he be more like me. I reached into my pocket and took out my mp3 player. I started to blast some Zebrahead as we continue to drive toward the destination.

I stared out the window as we continue to drive, images kept reflecting, shouting sinner. I shook away the thoughts and closed my eyes; I saw the image of a weird looking creature. It was like a mutated hedgehog or something; standing on two legs, its one hand was on its hip while the other was behind its back. I could tell it was a female since it had breast. As the image started to become more visible I could see it was wearing some kind of ancient clothing, an open skirt that was tan, green, and brown, underneath was some old kind of women's panties. She was yellow, her spikes were down like some kind of hairstyle for women; at the tips it was light blue.

Her hair covered one of her eyes. It was weird, a gold color in the back with light blue tips, but the front, her hair was completely light blue. She extends her one arm and points at me; I couldn't make out what she was saying then….

"HEY WERE HERE WAKE UP"

I open my eyes to see Keith slapping me awake. I grunted and move his hand away; I walked out of the car, I scanned the area. We were behind an old abandon ally-way; Keith was searching in the trunk for supplies that might be needed.

"Yo, get working on that door," commanded Keith as he pointed at a nearby door

Nodding, I walked over; the door was built in with locks reaching from the top to the bottom. I notice that some of the locks were old and could easily be picked. I pulled out a pair of small flat head screwdrivers including bobby pins, paper clips, hairpins. I started to work. Keith came up behind me, I had the locks pick and in record time. He entered the room first; as I entered I saw diamonds, emeralds, rubies. Keith walked over to a cabinet; he searched for the emeralds that we were looking for. I scanned the room and notice a door that was locked.

"Yo check that door," I whispered

Keith nodded and walked over to the door. I continue to search around, I heard Keith give off a silent whistle. I walked over to his location, the door that he opened lead to another hallway. Inside were shelves of boxes, I caught up with Keith, he was in a daze by something ahead.

"What is it?"

"Look"

He extended his hand and pointed out to seven rectangular gems each of different color. I couldn't believe the size of them, never before have I seen a gem that big. We walk over; he grabs a bag out of his pocket while I picked up one of the gems. It shined a bright ruby color; I shoved it in my pocket while Keith put the others in the bag. As I turned around I felt a chill run down my back. I pulled out both of my raptor.45 and rounded; Keith had his guns pointed at me, his face was serious.

"So what is it?" I ask again

"You"

At that moment I ran to the left as he pulled the trigger, the sound of some kind of glass breaking filled the room. I looked at him; his face was serious and at the same time he had some kind of insane smile pasted on his face.

"I'm done with being the one to be shone down, being blamed for your faults," he said darkly

I ran toward him, he swiftly moved to the right. I tripped and fell over his foot, both of my guns fall out of my hands and slide across the room. I heard the sounds of sirens approaching as Keith drew closer. I tried to get up but Keith slammed his foot against my chest causing me to fall back down. I scanned the room searching for some kind of weapon. I notice a sharp kind of glass pillar, enough to impale some one with; its angle was perfect. I heard the sound of the gun reloading; I looked up and saw Keith, his gun pointed to my face.

"Well, looks like the best just got beaten"

"Not yet" I said smiling

I grabbed his foot and threw him off; I heard his body thump as I quickly jumped up. I turned and saw him charging, I swiftly moved to the left. He stops at an instant; I saw my chance to strike back, I quickly charged while his guard was down. As I made impact with him I started dragging him forward; Keith, unaware what his fate was going to lead him struggled to break free but couldn't.

"YOU DIE TODAY," I shouted

At that moment I heard Keith gasp, I could feel the tip of the glass like pillar. I looked at him; his face was twisted with anger. He coughed up blood; I turned around and started walking away.

"I'll make sure to get a copy of this through that video camera. Terry would want to know why your dead and to show it, well, lets just say if you were to survive and come back he's gonna whip your ass then kill ya"

I turned around and started walking away; I notice that I was forgetting the emeralds. I quickly turned around and walked back over to Keith. I grabbed the bag from his hand and walked away again. I heard manically laughter, I turned around and face Keith, his other hand was still holding the pistol, he lifted up and pulled the trigger. I felt the bullet go right through me; the pain, it felt like a hot knife just stabbed me in the heart. I slowly fell to the ground, everything went dark then….

**Alter of life**

Voices, that's all I heard and they kept talking. I couldn't speak, couldn't see, or breathe, all I could do was listen.

"but Asura, you cant, I wont let you take the place in that man's soul, surely someone of your level cant"

"Cain, I don't care. The seal on Necrons imprisonment has broke and we need to stop him, I know the knew guardian, Blaze, wont be able to stop Necron alone"

"But Asura, you can't give this man life again, his soul is tainted with sin, surely you jest"

"Cain, my mind is made up, and besides I wouldn't talk, if I remember you had time to atone for your sins. I…I could sense that he wants to pay for what he's done"

"Fine…but Asura…what if…what if he fails"

"He wont, I'll be there by his side"

the voice's started to dim out. I didn't understand any of what was said. Asura, Necron, Blaze, Cain, I have never heard names like that and what did Asura meant by to bring back alive. I didn't know but everything started to become hot, then bright.

**MOBIUS**

I opened my eyes, there were adjusting to the view. I could feel rain pounding on my back. I saw a cream color blur along with a blue blur. They both walked up to me.

"Cream" said the blue blur "it's a good thing you found him, but we have to hurry, he's really gushing out here". The cream blur jumped, she then started to do some kind of flying in the air.

"Sonic" it said, "Here comes Tails"

the blue blur lifted me up, the pain coursed through my veins, I saw the cream blur move up, she put some kind of cloth over me.

"don't worry mister, we'll get you to the hospital soon"

after that everything started to go fast. Everything was quiet, I felt weak, I could hardly breathe but I new one thing was way wrong with the picture. I was supposed to be dead. The pain eventually drained me out; everything became black then nothing

well there you go, chapter one is finished. Hoped you guys liked it. If you want to see chapter 2 then you better review because if I don't get a lot of reviews I'm not continuing. Well till next time, cya


	2. Moon Shadow Blossoms

Chapter 2

Sun shined through the hospital room, muffled sounds of Birds chirping and cars passing filled the room. The wall's were white, their was a picture of a vase on the right hand side of the room. On the hospital bed was a gold color hedgehog, his form was quiet unique, his top 2 spines pointed up while the others pointed down. At the tip of each spine was a diamond shape colored in light blue. Unlike other hedgehogs in mobius he also had spines the went passed his his head kinda like hair; it spiked upwards then slanted forward likes bangs, just like his back spines they also had the diamond shape colored light blue. Outside the room you could hear the voice of a doctor talking about his body sturureand stuff that was wrong with the hedgehog.

"So is everything going to be okay doc"

"Yes, as long as he doesnt go into critical condition then everything will be fine"

"that's good"

"Yes, but its been 6 days since you brought him to us, his state of comatose is very rare, we don't know when he will awake or rather him waking at all. All we have to do is wait and wish for the best"

"Did you find anything about him Doc"

"Sadly no, but the police are still looking in it"

"that's good, we're also doing are part as well, Today Shelby is going to come over and keep an eye on him, see if anything changes"

"Ah, young Shelby, well then I'll will make sure that we have the nurses know that she will be here"

The voices seem to dim out until everything became quiet.

*four hours later*

* * *

SHELBY'S POV

_Today is day 6th since we found the mysterious Gold hedgehog. his features astonished me, its like his body produces a life energy. His spine structure is also unique. Ever since the day we found him he had nothing but a strange looking emerald, I think sonic and Tails know something about it but its utter confusion for me. I remember the day when Cream came running through the room, she had a major panic attack. She told us that she found a guy who was bleeding and she was afraid to do something. Of course with Levi's sick stomach he came alil i'll with the thought of blood LOL. But when I saw this mysterious hedgehog I could sense great sorrow from him, idk if it was me or something but it was like he been through great pain._

I put down my notebook and looked at the hospital bed. Something about this hedgehog made me feel weird, like he was like me. I was teleported to mobius with the help of chaos emeralds cause mobius was in trouble at that time, I come back at sometimes to visit but I had this strange urge that something was going to happen so I had to come back. I stood up from the chair and walked over to the bedside; the sun reflected off of my glasses as I approached. I looked at him, he seem normal, his face had a scare on it as if he got in a fight. As I continue to study him the sun beam on his chest;his white patch of fur seem to hide something. as I reached for his chest I realized that his fur was really hiding something

"whats this" I asked quietly

I grabbed the object, it was a locket; nobody would of figured that he had something around his neck cause his fur matched the chain. The locket was circle shaped. I was about to open it then I heard something. I looked at the monitor, his heart rate started to rise faster and faster, I looked back at him, I continue to open the locket.

"Lets see..."

His eyes open fast, he grabbed my arm and twisted it backwards; pain coursed through my arms as I leaned forward, normally I could break out of this grab but his sudden actions caught me off guard. I looked up and saw the hedgehog circle around on the bed and nailed his foot in my face; I crashed into the chair as blood dripped from my face. He stood on the bed panting heavily; I stood up and ready myself for a fight but then the door flung open with doctors rushing in. They held needles that would tranqulize him as they approached him. The hedgehog, This creature, his fight style was precise as if he was trained to have no mercy. As the doctors tried to tranqulize the hedgehog, he parried their attempts snapping arms out of place or using their own needles against them.

"wait don't" I screamed, "your only going to get hurt"

the remaining doctors and nurses backed off as the hedgehog stood on next to the bed, he still breathe heavily and looked at a state of pain. He let out large yelps as he started to walk forward; he grasp his chest were his heart was and looked me straight in the eye

* * *

JOSE POINT OF VIEW

I looked at these...these creatures; theirfigures were like humans except that they were animals. The blue one, she was a hedgehog, She glared at me, her grey eyes beamed into mine, she wore blue jeans with a light blue T-shirt that had a yellow star on it.

"So what do we have here a freak convention" I said panting heavily, "I didn't know they let the zoo animals run free"

The creatures looked offend at my comment especially the blue hedgehog. The doctors and nurses looked at her and started to back away

"Now Shelby, don't do anything to the patient"

"DON'T DO ANYTHING, WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T DO ANYTHING, HE JUST KICKED ME IN THE FACE AND BROKE MY GLASSES AND TOOK OUT FIVE DOCTORS"

I started laughing, She looked at me again but this time her eyes were a different color, they were a dark blue color simalar to mine. She had a cocky smile on her face

"Hey freak" she said, "if they let the zoo animals run free then why are you out"

I laughed even harder, pain ran through my body but I stilled laughed, I looked to the right were the window was and saw something I didnt want to see; A gold hedgehog was standing in my place and it was doing everything I was doing.

"What The Hell" I shouted

At that moment Shelby had a fighting style that was exactly like mine, I knew no one who could of done it cause it was a Jose special fighting style mixed with tai-chi and Judo. She was facing with her body turned to the right, one arm was across her stomach while the other one was up in in a claw position.

"Impossible" I whisper

at that moment she ran up to me, I went in the same position but stopped cause I got a sharp pain through my chest; she slammed her foot against mine and did an uppercut withher palm. I tasted the blood in my mouth as but I knew that it wasn't over cause it was one of the stances to go into a judo throw. Shelby or whoever she was then rounded and elbow my ribs, I felt the full force of the move and bended over alil to the left, she then grabbed my arm and threw me across the room.

"no....way"

* * *

The doctors stood in amazement from what Shelby did. Shelby's eye color return to its natural state as she cooled down she didn't like violence but this guy was a walking killer, His instincts were to servilely injure an opponent; That she notice when she mimed his personality and it frighten her alil bit.

"Call sonic right away"

"yes Ms. Shelby"

as the doctors scattered around the room lifting up the gold hedgehog and placing him back on the bed. They strapped him down and lifted the other 5 doctors who suffered his attack. Shelby continue to look at the hedgehog, her face was with disgust as for she hated people like him, people who hurt others without thought. At this moment she learned alot from the hedgehog, she knew that he was trained to be like this as if he has no heart and is going to continue to fight till he dies.

***2 hours later***

Shelby sat on the chair observing the hedgehog, along with her in the room was Sonic the hedgehog, Mile's Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echinda, and Cream the Rabbit. They all waited for the hedgehog to wake; A duck mobain walked into the room, he went by the name of Doctor Quack. He pulled out a vial from his coat and walked up to the hedgehog; The doctor open the Vial and placed it under the hedgehogs noes

"What the hell" groaned the hedgehog

As the hedgehog woke everybody gathered around his bed, the Hedgehog looked up and tried to move but couldn't due to the restraints.

"What the hell, let me go you bastards" he screamed

"I'm sorry but we can't" Said Doc. Quack, "As you see when you awoke you went on a frenzy and attacked everyone"

The hedgehog looked confused then remember something when he looked at Shelby

"HOW DID YOU COPY MY FIGHTING STYLE" screamed the hedgehog

Shelby looked away and crossed her arms over her breast. The hedgehog had an eye twitch but looked around.

"Can one of you freaks explain why I look like one of you?"

Everyone looked at Shelby, she could sense that she was the one that was going to explain something. She sighed but turned around

"You've been teleported from Earth to Mobius were humans and Mobians live in peace, You, a Mobain used to be human on Earth until you were teleported here and the form you are in is based on what you looked on earthSo the way your spikes are was the way your hair was along with color"

The hedgehog grunted

"So since I died my hair blonde with blue highlights is the reason why I look like a banana....WHAT THE FUCK MAN AM I HAVING SOME RETARDED ASS NIGHTMARE OR SOMETHING"

at that moment the hedgehog stopped, something on his mind made him pale white

"HOW AM I ALIVE, I REMEMBER KEITH....THE EMERALDS....THEN...the shot through my..."

the hedgehog stopped at mid-sentence and looked at his chest, their was a bullet scar were the bullet ran through his body. Doc. Quack study the hedgehog he surely acted like he didn't know what what was what. He unbuckled the restraints which made everyone flinch. The hedgehog sat up and looked at Shelby, he made his hand into a fist and stopped.

"So does this mean I'm given a clean slate?"

Sonic looked at the hedgehog along with everyone else, "what do you mean by a clean slate"

the hedgehog shook his head, "never mind"

the hedgehog was silent, he didn't know what to think, his past, suddenly wiped away, no one knows who he is or what he had done. He looked at his hands, his face twisted from confusion to anger. Sonic and company prepared for the worse as this hedgehog made fist; the monitor started to read his heart rate as it increase.

"so...so...so..." whispered the hedgehog

the hedgehog yelled causing everyone to cover their ears, it wasn't a pleasant yell, it sounded with much despair and sorrow.

"somebody calm him down before..." shouted Doc. Quack

the hedgehog stopped yelling, he started to cough, not a usual cough but more like a smokers cough. Blood came out of his mouth as he stared to breathe heavily. Doc quack quickly pulled out a vial filled with a strange liquid; he ran up to the hedgehog and leaned his head back.

"drink this!"

the hedgehog sat their and drank the liquid as the Doctor poured it down his mouth. everyone in the room looked at the hedgehog as he calmed down, he seem to stop coughing blood which made everyone relax a bit.

"so" said the hedgehog as he spit out blood;he had a cocky smile pasted on his muzzle, "It looks like I'm free to go, I'll WON'T be seeing you freaks later so cya"

the hedgehog jumped off the bed and started limping toward the door.

"Hey hey wait" shouted Sonic, "don't leave, why don't you come with us, Shelby has extra room at her house you can stay their"

Shelby looked at sonic with a frown, she didn't want him at her base and he knew it. The hedgehog didn't make an attempt to even listen as he kept limping toward the door. Sonic ran in front of him, it was a blue blur to the hedgehog; shocked he stood their for a few seconds before making a fighting stance.

"hey" shouted Knuckles,"Sonics trying to do something nice for you, why I outta..."

"Calm down Knuckles" said Tails and Cream

Sonic stood in front of the stranger smiling, the stranger dropped his stance and looked at Shelby

"sure" he said with a cocky smirk on his face, "Yeah, I'll take you up on that, free food and a place to crash Just don't fall for the goods She-Bee"

Shelby gave a disgusted face as she scoffed and walked out the door; everyone followed her after that leaving Sonic and the stranger alone in the room with Doc. Quack.

"now" said Doc Quack, "you must take this everyday"

Doc Quack handed the stranger 7 Vials

"this will prevent your heart going into a critical condition, whatever you do don't over work yourself"

"yea yea" said the stranger as he waved his hand up and down. The Doc sighed and left the room as well; Sonic and the stranger stood in the room, Sonic looking at the stranger and the stranger looking down at his locket.

"whats your name"

"huh?"

"Your name, what is it?"

"Why would you want to know!"

"Cause I'm your friend"

"No your not, I don't need friends, last time I had a FRIEND, I ended up back stabbed"

"well I..."

"I don't care for what you got to say"

The hedgehog left the room as Sonic stood their wandering what he did wrong.

* * *

***ONE HOUR LATER***

**SHELBY'S POINT OF VIEW**

_"Are you kidding me, why me, why did he have to stay with...me, ugh I'm going to get Sonic back for this. Like come on this guy is a total jerk, the way he talks, the way he acts...his cocky smile that's always on his face, like come on theirs extra rooms at Sonic's place."_

*sigh*

I looked back at the hedgehog, he was quiet and looking up at the stars. I don't even know his name for Pete's sake. He seemed different, I don't know how but he was quiet, he didn't say not even a word the whole way walking up to the base, like I thought he was going to complain about the base being in the deep part of the forest but he hasn't said a word.

"_Maybe...he's thinking of a plan to get rid of me, or maybe...argh why is'nt he saying anything"_

"So..." I said nervously breaking the silent, "what's your name"

I looked over my shoulder to see if he would react, but...he didn't, he seemed sad, alone...I don't understand, he was a raging monster earlier but now he was quiet. I looked forward and as I did I heard a sigh

"my name...is Jose"

_"Jose, so he's Hispanic" _

"So do you understand Spanish"

I didn't think he would of told me his name, Sonic told me that he didn't even say his name, he just gave him an attitude and when Sonic said he was his friend he freaked out on him. I looked over my shoulder again; he was a good short distance from me and didn't seem to be planning to attack or do anything really, he just looked...sad.

"no...I don't..."

"your parents didn't teach you?"

I was kinda surprised, usually I thought parents would teach their children their native language.

"I was adopted when I was a kid...my real parents didn't want me. My adopted parents were Caucasian but they...."

"but they?"

"UGH WHY THE HELL AM I TALKING TO YOU, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU FOR STARTERS, JUST....let me be"

I must of hit a nerve, I would of never figure, and to tell the truth i felt sorry...my feelings from earlier were true, he had a terrible pain in him that seemed to eat him from the inside out. I looked over my shoulder for the third time, it was like he was...a different person, he anger slowly left his body.

*****

its been thirty minutes since he last said something. As we approached the based we made a turn were a meadow were flowers never bloomed. their was a cliff the stretched out over the ocean; the tides crashed against its walls as the moon seem so close today.

"stop"

I turned around and looked at Jose, he stood their looking at the unbloom flowers.

"I've...seen these flowers before..."

"That's impossible, these flowers could only be found on mobius, they cant exist on Earth cause of its pollution, Little are knowed about these flowers but their only knowed as..."

"moon shadow blossoms...my mother used to tell me about them, in a book when I was five years old...if one picks one up and has a heart that is pure they blossom in the moonlight, but sometimes they bring great sorrow..."

he stopped in mid-sentence, I was astonished, he explained them in one full shot

_"amazing, he heard about them from his mother when he was a little boy"_

I watched as he plucked one up from the ground; he stood their staring at it. The moon was full tonight, as a cloud passed it the moonlight shined on the flower that Jose held, I notice a light blue energy coming from his hand flowing into the flower then...a beautiful light blue light shone from the flowers bulb.

_"impossible, can the flower really be blooming, never in all the years I have been in mobius have I ever seen the moon shadow blossom bloom before, and he is pure of heart? but what about the hospital, what about all the doctors he hurt or when he kicked me in the nose. When I picked one up before it never did any of that"_

I watch as the flower bloomed in Jose's hand, he seemed shocked at first; he dropped the flower and fell to his knees, as he did the other flowers started to bloom. I couldn't help but to stare at the beautiful lights emitting from the meadow.

"why" he said,"I'm not pure of heart...why do I get a second chance at life...why"

I watched as he cried on the ground, he looked like a little boy who just lost his favorite toy

"WHY DO I GET A SECOND CHANCE HUH?! WHY CANT THEY GET A SECOND CHANCE, THEY NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG, BUT ME...I DID EVERYTHING THAT'S CONSIDER A SIN...MY WHOLE LIFE I COMMITTED WRONG AND I GET A SECOND CHANCE....WHYYYYYYYYY"

his cries became into sobs then screams. I walked up to him, i could feel all his pain, all of his sorrow, I didn't know what he was talking about but he must lost something very important to him and from that he must of went down a bad path. He continue to cry and scream, the flowers still remained bloom, at that moment I stopped; Jose started ripping flowers from the ground, maybe...wishing that they would stop blooming.

"Jose..."

Jose continue ripping the flowers from the ground, I didn't know why but I ran up to him and threw myself into the ground and embraced him in a hug. He made attempts trying to push me away but I didn't let go.

_"I was wrong about him...he's not a jerk or a monster based on killing, hes just...alone and scared and he seems to push people away who try to help him...maybe it's cause he doesn't trust them....or maybe its just he's afraid that he might hurt them in the long run."_

Jose stopped crying and gave in, I stopped hugging him and stood up, I extend my hand to help him up but he pushed it away and got up himself. That made me mad a bit but I guess I'm going to have to give him some time, it seems like he just needs to adjust to everyone. we started walking again toward the base but then I tripped on something

"owwwww"

I tried to stand back up but i fell back down, my ankle had a pain that coursed through my leg

_"must of sprained it"_

I was about to attempt to get back up but then Jose walked up to me and faced his back toward me

"wrap around my neck" he said as he bended over

I didn't want to but he started lifting me up so I reacted cause I didn't want to fall over.

"just point me in the direction I need to go"

"o.....ok"

_"yea...I was wrong about him...wrong indeed, I'm glad that I didn't start to hold a grudge about him, he's really nice but I guess he's also shy, he seems to have a hard time trusting people but I must of got past that barrier abit, he still seems rough around the edges but I'm just going to have to wait and see what happens in the future"_

"go that way" I shouted in his ear

"YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL IN MY EAR SHEE-BEE"

I made a small smile

_"like I said I'm just going to have to wait and see what happens hehe"_

**_JOSETHETRUEAURAMASTER: HEY GUYS SORRY IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TOOOOOOOOOOOO UPDATE THIS STORY BUT I'VE BEEN HAVING PROBLEMS IN MY LIFE THAT NEEDED TO BE SETTLE, MY SADDNESS WAS THE LEAD OF MY MAJOR SLUMP BUT NOW I'M IN TOTAL HAPPINESS AND I GOT THE URGE TO UPDATE. I MIGHT BE LATE CAUSE I'M LIVING WITH MY MOM AGAIN AND ALL OF MY DOCUMENTS ARE AT MY DADS SO I HAVE TO START OVER AGAIN IN SUM OF THE STORIES SORRY GUYS BUT I WILL DO MY BEST _****_THANKS TO SHELBY THE HEDGEHOG FOR LENDING ME SHELBY, _****_AND THANKS TO SHIPPO'S RAMEN FOR LENDING ME LEVI _****_IF U R A FAN OF MEH CHARACTER AND WANT TO USE HIM DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK, ALSO PLZ READ ANYTHING FOR A FRIEND BY SHELBY THE HEDGEHOG, ITS A GREAT STORY _****_READ AND REVIEW GUYS n.n_**

**_Sega owns Sonic the hedgehog and all of the character in the sonic series, Shelby the hedgehog owns Shelby, Shipposramen owns Levi. I only Own Jose and the plot of this story_**


	3. The demand for pants

Chapter 3

**JOSE'S POV**

its been a total of three days since I was teleported to this place called Mobius. Its weird cause every time I wake up I tend to freak out cause I see this creatures body looking back at me in the mirror. She-bee has a nice place I have to admit, well anything is better then Terry's hideout. Their was supposed to be another person in the house, or what She-bee calls it the "base", he goes by the name Levi. Yesterday I saw a photo of her and him together, I called him a freak and she got mad and slapped me behind the head, she also put me in sleeper hold until I said sorry. Of course I didn't, she stopped when I started coughing up blood again.

"Jose!"

_"What the hell does she want now"_

I jumped out of bed and walked downstairs, my hair was kinda in a mess but it looked better that way. I saw her in the bathroom tapping her foot as if she was annoyed

"What do you want She-bee"

"Look your not the only one living in the base, when your done with the toilet put the seat down"

I couldnt help to let out a sigh

"are you serious?"

"yes I am"

_"god she made me get up for no reason, I was perfectly fine in bed"_

I walked over to the toilet seat, I looked at her then the seat, sighing I put the seat down.

"thank you"

"yeah what ever"

I walked out of the bathroom and headed down stairs. These past days have been the same, last I saw the other freaks...mobians...whatever these things are called were at the hospital. Something that bothered me was how Shelby was able to mimic my exact fighting style, Its hard cause you have to make a new stance since you switch from Tai-chi, a fighting style that channels chi energy into parrying attacks and going for exact pressure points, to Judo. Is it some kind of power, a gift, I don't know but it bothers me. I walked into the kitchen and looked for something to eat, nothing really interesting to tell the truth, just cereal.

"ugh cereal again"

I walked over the coffee pot

"ugh this will do I guess"

their was a good half in the pot; I picked up the pot and started chugging coffee, it wasn't that hot neither that cold just warm enough to warm you up(terrible pun). As I continue chugging the coffee I started to choke on it cause I was drinking to fast. I placed the coffee pot down and started pounding on my chest, I looked down and saw that I spilled coffee on my fur

_"ugh this is one of the many things I hate of being a "mobian", I dont have any cloths and if i get something on my fur I'm going to have to wash it out"_

_*_sigh*

their was coffee on the floor since I seem to spill some; I got a rag and cleaned up my mess. I threw the rag in the sink and walked back upstairs to my room; I grabbed my towel and some colounge and headed for the bathroom.

_"how can these whatever they are's live like this, havent they heard of cloths sheesh, some of them were cloths but not all of them. what would happen if they were to an...."_

I stopped in mid thought and shook it away, it wasn't like it could really happen. I open the bathroom door with, at that time my eyes were closed, I took a step forward and bumped into something heavy, I fell forward onto something. I open my eyes and saw that i was on top of Shelby, her towel must of fell off when I bumped into her, she was wet and naked on the floor and to top it off my hands were on her breast. I turned red, I jumped up and covered my nose, I didn't know why I got a nose bleed but I did, I looked at Shelby scattered to get her towel on.

"Shelby I-I-I didnt mean to, I mean I didnt see anything..."

I stopped in mid-sentence as she turned red and angry, She grabbed my arm and twisted it backwards, I couldn't of help to yelp, she then lifted me over her shoulder and threw me across the bathroom.

"HAVENT YOU EVER HEARD TO KNOCK ON THE DOOR!? DIDNT YOU HEAR THE WATER RUNNING EARLIER"

Before I could answer she stomped out of the bathroom, I heard the hallway fill up with a sound of a door slamming.

"ugh...."

***FOUR HOURS LATER***

_"God is she really going to take this to heart, it was an accident for Christ sake. Besides its not like I got an..."_

I shook the thought of again, I wasnt going to make sure I got one or to show that I got one. I walked into the living room and saw Shelby reading a book.

"so when is the Levi guy coming back Shelby?"

Shelby didn't answer, she remained reading her book, my hand twitch, as she was starting to piss me off.

"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

still no answer.

"WHAT EVER I'M GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! SEE YOU LATER WHEN I FEEL LIKE COMING BACK!"

I walked out of the house slamming the door behind me

* * *

**SHELBYS POV**

I put my book down and looked at the door.

_"sigh what am I going to do with him, he's hard to read, one moment he is angry and a jerk the next he's quiet and reserved. It shocked me when he called me Shelby instead of She-bee. These past three kind of confusing to me, like he's not that much trouble, he's really quiet and at some times I forget that he's here. I should follow him, who knows what kind of trouble he will get in, but I guess I'll trust him for now not to do anything stupid"_

I stood up from the couch and walked toward my room, I pulled the later out of the closet and latched it to hatch to the attic. I climbed up the ladder and entered my room. Since my room was the attic I had the biggest room in the whole house, at the left shelves of books of many sorts, on the right of the room were wooden sticks on the wall that I use to practice my martial arts. The couch was next to the book shelf and my bed was on the other side of the room.

_"hmmmm what to do. I could pratice martial arts"_

I walked over to the wall that had the wooden sticks, I got into stance and starting sending blows between the sticks. The room echoed with sounds of wood being slapped at. Jose was on my mind, He got me so mad today, like he was born in a barn, hasn't he heard of knocking on the door. I'm glad Matt wasn't here, I know that I would get hell from him.

_"oh Shelby's finally got a boyfriend took her long enough ha ha"_

I shook the thought away, I hated my brother for that, always ranting that he had more relationships then me, and Jose...that pervert....

*sigh*

I stopped and walked over to my bed. I threw myself on it and started to cry, I wish Levi was here or Alex were here, they always try to cheer me up when I get like this, I dont know why I do but...Ugh....and Levi wont be back for at least a Month, he went with Shadow, Rouge, and Omega to check something. My eyes fell heavy since I haven't been sleeping that well. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, not caring if anything were to happen

* * *

***TWO HOURS LATER***

**JOSE'S POV**

"Looks like I finally hit the city, now time to find away to make money so I can get some pants"

I didn't like the fact that I was only in my boots instead of being in any cloths, I would prefer to have cloths and be bare footed rather be naked and have boots on. I started walking down the streets, the buildings were pretty high and their were a lot of stores, but the problem was that I had no money. That's when I saw it, A pink Hedgehog in a red dress carrying a bright red purse out in the open.

_"heh heh heh, easy money"_

I walked up to the pink hedgehog and bumped her, she fell to the ground with her purse falling in front of her. I scanned the pavement seeing if any money fell out, that's when I spotted a twenty-dollar bill.

_"perfect"_

I reached out and grabbed the twenty, at the same time the pink hedgehog grabbed my hand when I got the tip of the bill in my finger tips.

"Who do you think you are" she screamed

"Hey Freak let go of me!"

"FREAK!"

at that moment she let go of my hand and pulled out a hammer from nowhere. I stood up and tried to run the opposite direction but then I felt the full force of the hammer to my back.

"THAT OUGHT TO TEACH YOU"

I crashed into some nearby trash cans near a ally way. I looked at my hand and saw that I was still gripping on the twenty-dollar bill.

_"heh dumb bitch should of grabbed the money first before attacking me"_

I couldn't help but to laugh; At that moment I heard something crash behind me, I looked around and saw a grey hedgehog in tan hobo rags lying besides me.

"That better teach you not to walk in our turf again"

I looked around and saw a group of mobains appear from the Alley's shadow, it wasn't a big group, just bout 15 of them, maybe more. they continue to approach the gray hedgehog; the hedgehog had two long spines each with a long v stripe shading at each end, he also long spines that looked like hair retracting backwards, each strip was black.

"hey kid..."

I quickly looked down at the hedgehog, I couldn't really hear him cause he was speaking so low.

"kid get out of here..."

"What, I cant hear you"

"I said get out while you still have a chance!"

"DUDE SPEAK UP!"

At that moment I notice that I was surrounded by the group that beat the crap out of that hedgehog.

"well well well, look what he have here. Looks like a banana got lost into our turf"

My hand twitched; I rounded around and looked at the mobian that called me a banana. Looking at him made me sick, he wore tight jeans and a tight shirt, his animal type was of a bat, he was green that had red stripe bangs that went over his left eye. His pointed teeth stuck out of his mouth while his red eyes gazed into mine.

_"did that fagot just call me a banana?!"_

"heh I think you made him mad boss"

I looked to the right and saw a bulky rhino creature. he wore black army cargo's, he had a huge scar on his stomach and wore boots similar to mine. If you look closely at his left eye you could see that it was blind. His physique was crazy, look like a steroid promoter if you asked me; his upper body was huge but his lower body was small, I couldn't help but to snicker for a bit.

"what are we going to do boss"

"I don't know any suggestions guys?"

at that moment the group started shouting out udder words. I was already mad as it is, but these...FAGOTS made me go over board, one for calling me a god damn banana and two for looking like fagot rapist. The group started to approach slowly; I looked down at the gray hedgehog then at the leader of the group.

"hey before I kick your ass, what did this guy do to piss you off?"

the group stopped moving and started laughing; The bat laughed then looked at me

"he was trespassing onto our grounds, he said that we should abandon what were doing and turn a new leaf, what do you know he went to far and made us lose a piece of our turf to our enemy"

I looked at the bat confused

_"are you serious? that's it? man I'm glad Terry's gang wasn't that rough, we were bad but we did have our limitations. If a guy trespassed on our grounds and found our base we give em two options. One we ask them to join. two we kill them if they refused."_

I snapped out of thought when I saw one of the members lounge themselves at me. I dodge it easily and countered by slamming my foot down on "its" back. Another came charging but from behind, I turned at the last second and saw his fist head straight for my face.

_"shit"_

the fist made contact with my face directly at my nose. Tears blurred my vision; as I stumbled back I felt someone kick my back. I wiped away the tears in my eye and saw the leader charge for me; he tried to send a punch at my way but I dodge it easily buy turning to the left. At that moment I felt something disturbing, I turned around and looked at the Bat who had a sexual smirk pasted on his face.

_"did...did...DID THAT FAGOT JUST SPANK MY ASS!!!!"_

two lackeys came charging my way, I quickly went into my stance and ready for their attack. The one on the left send a kick my way that was headed for my kidney, while the other one send a punch for my face. As they came closer the I bended down a little bit and caught the kick that was headed for my kidney.

"you god damn fagots I'm going to kill all of you"

I snapped the leg that I held; the sound wasn't pleasant but the scream was horrifying. I did rounded around dropping the leg and uppercut the other mobain. More came charging my way as I stood back into stance.

"I'll take all of you's at once"

My adrenalin started to pump to levels that I never thought they could reach. Each blow was deadly, blood was flying, bones were snapping, teeth were falling to the ground.

*********

As the last gang member fell to the ground the only ones remaining were the bat and the rhino.

"bo-boss what are we going to do?"

"shut it Hugo, I have a plan"

The bat hovered Hugo and started to whisper in his ear. I had enough, I charged with my one hand close to the ground while the other in the air. The bat saw noticed and started to scatter flying away. Hugo looked and turned pale white, I did a three-sixty spin and slammed my fist at his throat. Hugo fell to the ground like a rock, I ran up to him and started to punch his face continuously, something in me...wanted to get out and it was coming out. With each hit more blood came gushing out, more cries of pain escape into the air

"STOP YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM"

I felt someone pulling me up, I didn't know what happen, I felt like I blacked out...into an uncontrolled frenzy. I looked up and saw a familiar blue hedgehog, his face was serious but worried at the same time. I looked at him then looked at Hugo then Sonic, I couldn't really look at him...it was painful...I didn't mean to...

"Hey what were you thinking?!"

I looked back at Sonic who was still holding me, I sighed

"I don't know, one minute I was fighting this gang that beat the crud out of that guy the next I...I don't remember"

Sonic looked at the hedgehog that was still laying on its back. Sonic ran up to the hedgehog, at that time I ran up to Hugo. Hugo flinched, covering his face with his arms

"look...I didnt mean to take it that far...BUT IF YOU GUYS CONTINUE WHAT YOUR DOING I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT I WILL DO WORSE TO YOU AND YOUR GROUP UNDERSTOOD?"

Hugo slowly stood up, nodding his head he started limping away.

"wait"

Hugo started turned around, I gave him a glare which made him turn pale white

"take off your pants and throw them to me, you do I'll make sure to FORGET to report you to the police"

Hugo started to scatter taking his pants off as fast as he could. I couldn't help but to laugh cause his underwear had red hearts on them. As he threw the pants on the ground I started to laugh as he ran into the ally crying. I walked up to the pants and put them on, the cargo's were a little baggy but other then that they were a perfect fit.

_"good thing his lower body was small...but I still dont understand how I lost control..."_

"hey Jose"

I turned around and saw Sonic Carrying the hedgehog

"How you'd know name!"

"Shelby told me"

*scoff*

"either way, I'm going to take him to the hospital, I dont like what you did to that guy but first were going to have to get him help, Amy is going to make sure that you get back to the base before causing more trouble"

"whatever"

Sonic ran off, his outline blurred out in a matter of seconds then he was gone.

*sigh*

I walked out of the alleyway, I looked down at the black and gray army cargo's then up.

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

I saw something I didn't want to see, the pink hedgehog from earlier was looking at me dead in the eye.

"your Jose?!"

"your Amy?!"

_"great this is going to be fun"_

* * *

***11:30 PM***

**SHELBY'S POV**

I heard a faint knocking coming from the front door.

_"man I slept for a while"_

I walked down stairs and not bothering to turn on the lights. I open the front door slowly and looked at the pink hedgehog standing their with a gold hedgehog behind her. I sighed and itched the back of my head since it was Amy and Jose

"What did he do?" I asked lazily

"he..."

*********

"HE DID WHAT?!"

at that point I was wide awake, I glared at Jose who seem to look a little bit disappointed.

*sigh*

"get in the base Jose"

"what are you my mother?"

"GET IN NOW"

Jose came running in grumbling as he went to his room. I looked at Amy and sighed

"Amy I'm sorry I should..."

"nah no biggie Shell, besides I hate to admit it but he's kinda strong, if he took out the drama queens gang all by himself then wow"

I looked at her shocked

_"the drama queens...all by himself"_

Amy gave me a look of concern.

"Shell, be careful, he said that he blacked out toward the end, Sonic found him pounding a guy to almost near death but he's alright he went running toward the alleyway, I don't know why but Jose demanded his pants before he left"

I must of missed it cause I didn't get a good look at Jose when he ran in the house. I said kudos to Amy and shut the door. I don't know what to do really, he's confusing, next time I'm going to have to supervise him, maybe its a power that he got when he was teleported to mobius but if it was I would of sensed the Chaos energy.

*sigh*

_"this is going to be one heck of an adventure"_

_

* * *

_

**EGGMAN'S POV**

"how's the specimen?"

"good doctor"

"excellent, I never seen anything like this, His body creates shadows even while it hibernates"

I looked at the screen and look at the wolf mobian, it was astonishing, its eyes were open but were covered in a black surrounding mist as if they were eye lids, it was a grayish color wolf that had a small form of a Mohawk which was a black color. I spotted one of the egg bots walking in the room

"doctor"

"yes what is it? can't you see that I'm busy"

"we analyzed the specimen and found that his body can emit life draining affects to living things, as if it takes its life force for its own"

"amazing, now if we can channel his power I can finally creature my Egg-topia"

I looked at the screen once again, I study the scars on his stomach, at first we didn't notice it but after we took the remains that looked like a jacket off of its body we saw the huge scar across its body, we also found a pair of dog tags and a Sol Emerald. Oh how ironic it is to have the Sol emeralds back on Mobius let alone this creatures power.

another egg-bot came into my control room

"what is it now!"

"doctor we found what the specimens name is, the dog tags read that its name is Kieth Evilon"

"good now leave me alone"

_"OHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH, SOON THE POWER OF THE SOL EMERALDS, CHAOS EMERALDS, AND "KIETH'S" POWER WILL BE MINE ALONG WITH THE WORLD"_

* * *

**_WELL DID YOU GUYS LIKE CHAPTER THREE. SORRY IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO POST IT LOL, _**

**_I ONLY OWN JOSE AND KEITH_**

**_SHELBY THE HEDGEHOG OWNS SHELBY,_**

**_I WANT TO GIVE AN ANOUNCEMENT SINCE I MENTION HIS CHARACTERS NAME, I NO IM NOT USING HIM IN THE STORY BUT SINCE I REFERENCE HIM I SILL WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT __Ahardie_**

**_SHIPPOSRAMEN OWNS LEVI_**

**_AND LAST SEGA OWNS SONIC AND COMPANY_**

**_READ AND REVIEW_**


	4. Necron awaken's

**KEITH'S POV**

_Was I dead? No! I couldn't have died! Not until I killed him…but…did I. Yes…Yes I did kill him_

I started to laugh, but I stop as I felt some sort of liquid enter my mouth. I slowly open my eyes and all I saw was darkness. At first I was afraid but, something inside me found it quiet…soothing. Soon the darkness disappeared and I saw that I was surrounded by a green bubbling liquid, in a factory of some sort.

_Where…am I?_

As I looked down at my hand, I saw something that terrified me. My hand wasn't a hand anymore, instead, I gazed at demonic looking claw…one that looked like belong to a wolf. As my eyes widen the liquid seem to get warmer as it burned my eyes all of a sudden. I let out a small groan as the pain started to course through his veins like fire.

_No…no…no!NO!_

I lifted my arms slowly and place; placing them on the glass of the tube I was in. I started to scratch down as the pain continues to intensify. The sound of the glass seems to ring through my ears, as if my hearing became more acute. I started to scratch fast on the glass but it didn't seem to work. But then, the pain started to feel…good, it made my mouth water as if I craved for it more.

_Yes…yes…more…give me more…ah...ahah...AHAHAHAHAHA!_

I curled up in a ball and started to laugh, ignoring the fact that the liquid was entering my mouth cause me to drown a bit.

**

* * *

**

EGGMAN'S POV

I hear the siren of the alarm go off, something must of happen to the specimen. At that moment an eggbot came rushing in

"What going on!"

"Doctor, the specimen awoke from his rest and is starting to give off an enormous amount of Sol energy, if it continues, your base will cease to exist.

I quickly jumped out of my seat in the computer room and rushed to the examination chamber. As I approached the metal doors a dark chill ran through my spine as Goosebumps started to crawl all over my arm.

"What in the world is hap-"

I was cut off by the fact when I entered the room glass shards started to fly toward my direction; I jumped back through the door I entered and crashed into the hallway wall. At that point I heard a laugh that could even send chills down Shadow's back. It was evil, almost sounded like it belongs to a loony in an insane asylum. I heard explosions as well as my precious machines being destroyed, and then, it stopped. I stood up slowly and enter the room.

My eyes widen with fear as I saw the entire room destroyed, eggbots ripped to shreds, computer screens cracked, electrical wires dangly from the ceiling. The tube that hosted the wolf/demon mobain was completely obliterated as a few shards remained at the bottom. That is were I gazed at this creature; it was sitting like a dog, its head was down as the hair's on its back neck resembled spines.

"Who may I ask is my savor?"

I stiffen with fear as its voice ringed through my ears. It was something that I never heard of before, its voice was blended in with a demonic voice, one was normal, a little scratchy, but then it was mixed in with a demonic voice of some sort. Trying to show as little fear as I possibility could.

"It was I, Doctor Ivo Robotnik"

I bowed and looked back up at the creature, its body moved about an eighth of an inch as it chuckled. I could feel a vain on my head tighten up. Was it thinking that I was some sort of joke? A mere fool? I was going to say something but then it spoke again.

"Well 'Doctor'"

It paused for a second and started to laugh manically

"I thank you, but now you must answer to me, where are we? And how am I this creature?"

I look blankly at the creature; surely it wasn't from this world, or the world that contains the sol emeralds.

"We're in my secret laboratory located in the Dessert region"

"So you're telling me we're no longer in the city?"

"Correct, we are in the dessert terrain of mobius"

"Mobius?"

His voice sounded almost confused, but shocked. Maybe my theory was correct he wasn't from this world. At this point I found it best to keep everything settled by giving him little information. If I'm correct, this creature doesn't know how to control his powers, and one little shock to him can cause the entire laboratory to go up in flames.

I study the Creature, he continue to sit in place, not moving an inch with his head lowered to the ground. But then he let out a blood curdling scream, he put his hand on his head and started to clench it.

"Who are you? what do you want?"

This creature, something was happening, I wasn't asking it any questions so why did it demand to know my name again, unless.

**

* * *

**

KEITHS POV

I clenched my head; someone was talking to me, but who.

_He's still alive…_

I open my eyes in a flash, someone was talking to me in my mind, it wasn't my voice, or my thoughts to be exact.

"Who are you?" I screamed out loud

_My name is Necron…!_

I felt a shock on the left side of my head, I quickly place my free hand on it and began to tremble. His voice was, dark, Demonic, that it send a chill down my back which I found comforting in some way

"What do you want?"

_I want you to collect the sol emeralds for me. You are my slave, and as your master it is a command that you cannot refuse or…else heh…heh…heh…_

At that moment I felt another shocking pain accept that it traveled all the way through my stomach.

"ARGH….and what's in it for me?"

Necron started to chuckle in the depth of my mind

_World power my dear servant, world power. You would rule earth with an iron fist, then you father would actually be proud of you for something_

My eyes widen

"How do you know-"I screamed but cut myself off by the shocking pain that I was receiving from no where

_Because I watched over you ever since he entered your life, when he came in, your father shone you out, leaving all of 'his' mistakes on your name._

I growled at the reminder he gave me of my past. I could feel some sort of 'energy' starting to escape my body, I even heard that Robotnik guy gasp in fear along, sense it in a way.

"What does it matter I KILLED HIM" I shouted once again ignoring the pain

_Heh, he's still alive, in this world, living off of a lie, telling people he's done nothing in his past, as if he committed no sin. Join me Keith and I'll help you achieve things you never even thought was capable of doing_

At that moment I started to laugh, his offer was rather interesting. Things I've never thought capable of doing really puts some interest out their. I stood up and stretched myself like a dog. I knew that I wasn't a normal human anymore since I saw that my hands were replace by some demon-wolf hands but I saw myself in the reflection of a small puddle.

I was a black and gray wolf, the black was on the outer sides as the gray was on my stomach region. My eye's looked sorta 'bugged' in a way, my left being a turtle yellowish color, while my right was a crimson blood bright red. I growled at how I transformed into a freak of some kind, but, as long as I was living, I had something that had to be completed, and that was to kill 'him'

"And where do you think your going? I nursed you back to full health, you work for me!"

I looked at Doctor Robotnik and laughed, I laughed so hard that it seem to into a manically sort of laugh which I found was entertaining.

"What's so funny?" he screamed

I placed my hand over my forehead and held it their, I lifted my bangs a bit so that my eyes can gaze into his. He stiffens with fear as I continue to laugh.

"Sorry but Keith Evilon doesn't take orders from you"

Dark energy started to escape my body, I didn't know how I was controlling it but it came out in sharply, penetrating everything in the room even metal, the doctor, of course ran out the room with fear stricken into his mind as the machines started to exploded. I laughed some more as it seem to echo thought the whole base

"THIS WORLD WILL BE MIND AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**

* * *

**

JOSE'S POV

I was eating some sort of ice cream in the kitchen of Shelby's house, base, whatever it is. She was still scolding me as if I was some child and denied that I leave the house.

_Damn bitch, she aint my mother…_

I closed my eyes and took another spoonful of ice cream and stopped, I heard laughter, it was familiar and sends chills down my spines, and then I saw it. I let out a scream that filled the entire house, I turned around and back handed the bowl of ice cream causing it to shatter against the wall. I heard a faint beeping sound approach closer as well as foot step, each step becoming louder as it came closer, pounding in my ear drums.

"What happen?"

I turned my attention to the entrance of the kitchen and saw Shelby standing with a monitor in her hand. The beeping sound started to go faster, and I fell into a heavy sweat. I still heard his laughter, and saw an image of a dark blackish gray wolf in my mind.

"Jose, you need to clam down or else your heart is going to go into critical state!"

The laughter dimmed down and I couldn't see the image of the wolf anymore. It sounded so much like Keith's laughter the day he shot me, dark, cold, emotionless. Something wasn't right, and I knew it. It seemed to me that he was still alive but that had to be impossible…then again how am I alive.

"Jose are you ok?"Shelby asked

She ran up to my side and checked my pluse, as my heart rate started to return to normal, the beeping sounds coming from the monitor started to slow down as well. She looked me in the eyes and could see that I was terrified, but she didn't know of what or in this matter who.

"Just leave me alone!"

I pushed her aside and ran out the kitchen up toward the upstairs. No one was to know of my past, no one, and if Keith is still alive I couldn't take the chances of anyone finding anything out.

"Jose!"

I heard her running up the stairs, following me. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I heard her curse as she couldn't open the door. She backed away after a few minutes; I sighed, but then coughed up some blood on the floor, I kneeled as I had a sharp pain in my heart, but it vanished after a few seconds.

_What's going on…?_

_**

* * *

**_

Well I'm really really really really sorry that it took me this long to update, plz don't hate me. I'm also sorry that this is a short chapter compaired to my other chapters

_**SOME THINGS HAPPEN, LEAVING ME, WELL, OFF, I STOPPED WRITING FOR SO LONG THAT IT FELT NEW TO ME WHEN I WROTE THIS. AGAIN I APLOGIZE. PLUS SOME STUFF HAPPEN WITH MY MOM, AND ME AND HERE ARE FIGHTING IT OUT TO THE END, SO I STARTED TO COME TO THE LIBRARY TO SEE IF I CAN GET MY EDGE BACK. IDK WHEN MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE BUT ILL TRY MY BEST TO GET IT DONE**_

_**AS USUAL I ONLY OWN, JOSE, KEITH, AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY**_

_**SHELBY THE HEDGEHOG OWNS SHELBY**_

_**AND SEGA OWNS SONIC AND COMPANY**_


	5. The way of a Random girl

Chapter 5

**SHELBY'S POV**

Day after day, it seem to get worse; I've never would of expected that living with Jose would be a major hassle, he's so confusing. I heard a thump come from upstairs, Panicking I check the monitor and didn't see a ascend in his heart rate

"whatever" I stated plainly

I place the monitor down and rested on the couch holding my forehead. I could feel my blood pressure rising as I imagine what He was doing upstairs. He's something I never experience before, so, unpredictable should I say; One minute he's happy, next he's sad, then angry all of the sudden, like seriously, talk about multiple personality.

"Then their was yesterday" I whisper

The all mighty bad ass tough guy Jose had fear struck to his very mind. Never before have I seen someone so terrified to the point that their eye's will explode. It left questions in my mind, what could of possibly scared him. Their was no one in the house except me, and I was reading the daily news paper. Then all of a sudden I hear glass breaking and his heart monitor blow off the charts. I looked into his eyes and saw fear run from his head to toes

"Their is so much mystery surrounding him"

Sighing I decided to stop thinking of the manner, then I heard the phone. Groaning I turned to my side and let it head to the messaging system. Mocking the computerize voice machine I ended with a beep

"Shelby-chan! pick up, its me Carlee, I wanted to call and let ya know I was in town...guess your not home...nah your home, I just figure you have a strange guy living in your house who is giving you a hard time driving you nuts. Hahaha just kidding, anyway, I called to let you know that I'll be heading over soon for a visit. Well talk to you later Shel, oh and stop mocking the voice mail machine, they have feelings to, bye"

Dumbfounded I continue to face the opposite direction of the phone.

"Her randomness impresses me sometimes, I swear its a gift. I cant wait to see the look on her face when I tell her I have some strange guy living in my house driving me nuts like she just said"

giving off a small laugh I heard another thump come from upstairs. I let out a growls and rushed upstairs; I couldn't take anymore of this, it had to stop today

**JOSE'S POV**

I jumped back and forth as a fly flew back and forth.

"God damn fly why won't you die?"

I looked around trying to figure out were the sucker went to I felt something tingling in my ear then a loud buzz sound. Letting out a yelp/growl I turned around and attempted to swat the fly out of the air but instead I tripped over my pants and flew to the floor once again.

"arghhhhh I give up!"

I laid on the floor in defeat as the fly continue to fly around my room, buzzing about in circles. I tapped my finger against the floor, a second after that the door flung open.

"What is all the banging and thumping I'm hearing from downstairs all about, I swear to Chaos himself I'm sick of this crap, now I want an explanation!"

I looked up at the crazed blue hedgehog girl

"why are your panties in a bunch? Want to know what, whatever, you want an explanation look in front of you"

Shelby looked around angrily and notice the fly buzzing around; She walked over to me and extended her hand outward as if she caught something.

"Oh god its a fly" mocking my cocky attitude

She walked over to the window and open it, opening her palm the fly flew out the window were I looked at her in shocked.

"but how?"

She laughed at me, she walked out the room and told me I had Five minutes to go downstairs otherwise she wont be so nice next time. I growled at her as she left the room, I had a feeling that I should listen this time, so in defeat I stood up and brushed myself off following after her.

**SHELBY'S POV**

I waited for Jose to come downstairs and to my surprise he actually came down without any trouble. He looked at me then took a seat on the loveseat.

"what do you want now?"he said plainly and rudely

I growled at him which seem to make him flinch

"You know I've had it up to here with your SHIT!"

He flinched at my remark, I'm not one prone to swearing when I'm mad or frustrated but I've really had it with him. He's always rude or if it isn't that he's always secretive about things

"I've tried to be nice to you, and at time's your tolerable, but I've had it with the rude remarks, and the way you treat me. I don't even know what to think about you, if I should trust you or not, your so random or in other cases unpredictable. Your nice one minute, rude the next, conserved always, then angry. What is your deal man?"

He gave me a look that I never seen him give before, like...whats the word, lost of words. I looked at him and sigh "sorry I shouldn't have snapped". I hated myself at this moment for being soft but I couldn't help it, its in my nature.

"Look, I've got my reasons for how I act, you happy now"

At that moment I could feel my left eye twitch. Come on, what kind of excuse is that, just hearing his excuse makes me want to rip off my fur and scream "He's mad I tell ya MAD!"

"Look come on, that's no excuse for how you've been treating me, you have to let me know whats bugging ya so I could help"

Jose stood up and looked directly in my eye's

"NO! I don't need your help or anyone's. No one can be trusted. Trust is nothing but a word that fools people into letting there guards down."

He bolted out the house before I could of said any thing. I stood up and sighed, at least he gave me some sort of information, sort of, well all I could tell that he was used, or was lied to and had his trust betrayed.

**JOSE POV**

I continue to run through the forest until I reached the outer skirts of the city, I don't know why I ran out but I was so built up with rage, trust, trust is nothing and look were it got me, killed, or so I thought until I turned into this thing. Either way I couldn't take being in that house getting a lecture from someone who doesn't know jack squat about me.

I took a deep breath and ran into the city, trying to blend in knowing Shelby would set out to look for me like she has done before I looked for a dark alleyway. The streets weren't filled with people since it was getting late and rush hour was coming to an end, just a few humans and mobains here and their.

I made a left into an ally way that would be good for laying low, just to get my thoughts straight. I walked slowly watching my back just in case someone wanted to jumped; I walked to the wall and lean back, skidding down its rocky edges till I hit the floor

"not an excuse pfft, she don't know jack shit about me" I said to myself

as the time past by I felt a drip of water on my nose, then downpour. Sighing I decided to ignore it and continue to sit here letting the rain act as my "bath". I continue to ask question's to myself, such as.

"why am I alive?"

or

"why couldn't I save them"

soon afterward I felt angry and sad, as the rain continue to pour I let out a roar that echoed down the streets, crying my eyes out thinking of my parents, how I couldn't save them, and how I entered a life a crime. They wouldn't have wanted this from me, even though it was the only choice I had. "Live or die, take life by the gun and serve me, or die here as a nobody" that was my choice Terry gave to me. Of course I didn't want to die, I was frighten, scared, and alone. As I grew I knew what I've done was wrong so I tried to sabotage every mission so I could end up in prison hopefully getting "life' in jail or penalty by death.

"why"

I kept repeating why over and over, I missed my parents. I want to go back to how things used to be but I can't. My parents are dead, and I entered a life of crime. I gave my trust to a friend and in return they killed me. I know longer had a feeling of right and wrong. Sobbing I placed my head on my knee's

after five minutes I felt someone tap my head

"excuse me sir"

the voice was gentle and sweet. I looked up and saw a female albino wolf, she had a pink strip of hair that ran down her back side as well. She had a brown vest along with boots. I had tears in my eyes but the rain seem to cover it up.

"your going to get sick if you stay out here you know that"

she twirled the umbrella in her hands. I continued to look at her, she seem so peaceful, as if she cleansed all hatred and sadness.

"why do you care" I coughed out

"why?" she asked

she took a seat next to me and placed the umbrella between us so we both couldn't get wet from the rain.

"well I care because I care, I don't like to see people suffer and I just happen to see you from the corner of my eye when I was walking. I told my self, oh my god theirs someone suffering, you got to help them right away. So that's why I'm here, oh wait I don't think that answer's your question, sorry"

She gave me a smile and rubbed her head as if she was indicating she had a sweat drop, I chuckled then stopped. I didn't want to open myself, not again, last time I did I got shot.

"you know, you look like you carry the weight of something dreadful, both good and bad"

I looked at her in astonishment; could she really see that from me

"or I might be wrong who knows?" she said sticking out her tongue

She laughed a bit and continued. "we all make mistakes you know that right"

I looked down at my hands, the shot echo through my ears as my past came back up.

"what if our mistakes can't be taken back. What if you be shone down by your mistakes?"

I didn't know why I asked her, but I figured I just wanted to hear what her answer would be

"well" she said softly "mistakes can never be taken back, their done their done. People can't live on with their life's if they keep dreading on the past, they'll only end up hating the world. As for being "shone" for them, it's the same thing, just learn from it, making mistakes is bad, but in the long wrong, realizing your mistakes makes you stronger"

she paused for a second and then rubbed the back of her head again, "well that's what a fortune cookie told me last time I had take out"

I looked at her in confusion as if a anvil dropped on my head, I couldn't tell if she was serious or not. I looked at her and let out a loud laugh. It was funny to me, her outlook on life, I sorta envy her. Even though if she was being funny or serious, her words, well, they were true.

"what's your name" she said in a small chuckle

I stopped laughing and got serious, I didn't want to open up, but, I had a feeling that I could trust her.

"my name..."

She looked at me and smiled

"you don't have to if you want ok"

Sighing I stood up moving the umbrella over her

"it's Jose"

"and mine is Carlee, it was nice to meet you Jose, I'm glad that you didn't turn out to be a hobo who wanted to eat my cookies when I said something to you"

I laughed and turned around, shocked to see that she wasn't their no more, I knew I couldn't have thought that up. I laughed quietly and looked at the street. I guess I owed Shelby an apology, whoever that Carlee girl was, she was right, in a way. I ran toward the street and looked around, still weren't a lot of people so I didn't have to worry about bumping into anyone.

**SHELBY'S POV**

I enter my house with a big sigh, I swear I give up on Jose, first he runs off, then it starts to rain, I swear Chaos doesn't love me, that or is that I always have the worst luck when it come's to anything. I walked upstairs to the bathroom and grabbed a towel drying off my spines as I walked down the hallway. I then heard a knock at the door.

"coming"

the knocking continue till I open the door, then I got a tackled by a shadow. I open my eye's and saw an albino wolf staring me down on top of me

"Shelby-chan! I'm sorry I'm late"

I laughed at Carlee as she pinned me to the ground.

"don't worry about it"

She stood up and helped me up, she was drench so I figure she ran here or flew here, that being I was happy to see her here, I needed someone I knew to talk to other then the nut job Jose. Carlee walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, she still seemed like her happy go self, random as always.

"so Shel, how are you?"

I walked over and took a seat next to her, leaning back. I didn't want to tell her everything at once cause she would start to play the twenty questions game with me.

"well, it's been quiet interesting, I've been doing thing's with Sonic and Tails, mainly helping them figure out if Eggman is up to something since he's been quiet for some time now"

She nodded her head and smiled

"Oh same old Shelby, I missed you, it's boring without ya back on earth, who else can I hug tackle without getting yelled at by"

I was going to say something but then I heard the door burst open, I looked over and saw the golden trouble that entrusted on my shoulder's appear before me. He was dripping wet with his spine's hanging down. He looked tired as if he ran non stop

"Hey look!" He shouted at me

I sighed knowing something was going to happen. I didn't even bother to look at Carlee because I knew she was going to be all "who's that" and let the twenty question's begin, or make me think of "The Game"...damn I thought of it

"look...I'm sorry ok...I didn't mean to be mean..."

I looked at him, I was shocked and confused once again, because he's so unpredictable I didn't know to believe him or not.

"I'm really sorry, I had a talk with someone and, well, I'm sorry, I don't want to get into detail but I'm sorry"

Jose looked at Carlee and Carlee looked at Jose, I knew from this point my ear was going to be chew out with questions but then I heard something that made me more confused.

"OH! Its Jose, hey I didn't know you lived here as well"

I looked at Carlee confused, then Jose. Jose on the other hand was pointing at the door which seem to lead to the city then back at her, then at me. Afterword's he fainted.

"was it something I said" Carlee asked in confusion

I to was confused but, I couldn't really argue, all I know is that Jose must of talked to her sometime earlier when I was looking for him, and she knocked some of her "Carlee sense" into him, or he hit his head really hard, either way, I was glad to hear him say sorry over and over again...I just wish I would have had a recorder so I could hear him say it over and over again, and maybe blackmail him with it

**HEY GUYS, LOL LOOK WHO FINALLY UPDATED...SORRY, DONT WORRY I'LL SAVE YA THE EXCUSE AND CUT TO THE CHASE. LIVING WITH FRIEND WHILE I CONTINUE TO GO TO SCHOOL AND WORK. I GOT A LAPTOP, ME, NOT MY MOM'S NO MORE MINE, I BOUGHT HER A NEW ONE XD. WELL EITHER WAY HERE YOU GO, AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO SONIC COLOR'S BECAUSE THAT GAME GAVE ME MAJOR INSPIRATION AND IF YOU DONT OWN IT, I SUGGEST BUYING IT BECAUSE IT'S AN EPIC GAME FOR STATERS JUST REMEMBER**

"**COLOUR'S US IMPRESSED"-IGN **

**AS ALWAYS I DONT OWN SONIC AND CHARACTERS**

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY, JOSE, AND KEITH**

**SONICTHESHAPESHIFTER OWNS CARLEE**

**AND SHELBYTHEHEDGEHOG OWNS SHELBY **

**THATS ALL FOR NOW, I'LL WRITE MORE SOON, CHAO**


End file.
